


You Make me Stutter

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: after Oliver stumbles upon some videos on Felicity’s computer, he discovers they have a shared fantasy and it’s time for them to play it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutplatonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/gifts).



> tbh i’ve wanted to do this forever, but i’m just now getting around to it lmao. also this is a preemptive apology for the things i have planned (:

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” Felicity asked as she straddled his lap.

He placed his hands on her hips and nodded, “I do. I really do.”

“Good,” she pressed her hands into his shoulders, pushing him backwards onto the bed.

She was really surprised when Oliver first brought this up. It was something that she didn’t really think he would want to do. There was a part of her that knew that thought was stupid, considering his past lovers, but she didn’t want to think about that.

_“I found videos on your laptop,” he said._

_“What were you doing on my laptop?”_

_“Mine was upstairs and you left yours open.”_

_“How did you even find my stash?”_

_“I clicked on the Internet Explorer button and it opened a folder instead.”_

She swore her eye had started twitching. Felicity hid her porn by turning her folder into the Internet Explorer icon because no one actually uses that damn browser anymore. Except for Oliver apparently. She didn’t think she had to go to extensive lengths for her private videos, but apparently she should have. No, it wasn’t that bad. She was being a bit dramatic about it. If Oliver hadn’t stumbled upon the videos then they wouldn’t even be living out one of their shared fantasies.

She kissed him slowly, rubbing her covered pussy over his boxer clad cock. “How bad do you want it?” she asked, nipping at his lower lip.

He groaned, “So bad, baby,” his hips thrust against hers, making his hardening cock brush against her core.

She returned his groan, “I want to taste you first.”

“God yes,” he breathed out.

She pulled back, tugging down her already damp panties and tossing them aside. With her off of him, he scrambled up to the top of the bed and got rid of his boxers. His cock sprang free, continuing to harden at the sight of her nude body. She couldn’t help but smirk.

He motioned her over and she quickly moved. Turning her body around, she gave him her pussy while she hovered over his cock. Neither of them wasted any time diving in. He gripped onto her thighs, pulling her close, burying his face in her wet cunt. She groaned as she wrapped her lips around his tip.

The feeling of his tongue slipping through her folds, teasing her clit and her entrance made her body quiver.

“Mmm,” she moaned, slipping more of him into her mouth.

His length thickened to complete hardness in her mouth. She moved her hand down cupping his balls as he slid down her throat. Her throat contracted around him, tightening as she groaned even more. He moaned into her pussy, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking roughly. She gasped and swallowed around his dick.

“Fuck,” he flicked his tongue over her clit over and over, before sucking it again.

She could feel her thighs starting to shake, squeezing around his head tighter. Her hand gripped his balls a little tighter. He throbbed in her throat, shooting his cum. She swallowed as much as she could. Pulling back, his cum caught her on the cheek, but she didn’t care. She needed to breathe, to gasp, to moan as her walls clenched and her juices flowed.

“Ah! Oliver!” she shouted.

Slowly, she came down, panting heavily. He gave a few soft and long licks to her pussy. She knew he was enjoying her taste and god if that wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing.

“Mmm, babe,” she whispered.

He pulled back and she turned around. She moved to straddle his chest and gave him a sweet kiss.

“I got you,” he said, leaning back and wiping his thumb across her cheek.

She snorted, “Mhmm,” she took his thumb and sucked his cum off of it.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he groaned

She pulled off of his thumb with a loud pop, “I know,” she teased. Leaning in, she kissed him again, “Mmm, ready?” she mumbled against his lips.

“More than ready,” he kissed her back.

“Perfect,” she smirked and slid off of him.

It only took her a moment to dig out their new toy; a strap-on that slipped onto her body perfectly. The cock piece was long and thick, Oliver picked it out. There was a small plastic part that slid inside of her. Both pieces vibrated at three different levels. She was nervous about hurting him, but with the way he was watching her, eyes wide and eager, she knew that it would be okay.

* * *

Oliver swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever had anything _that big_ inside of him before, but he wanted it. This is something that he had thought about doing with Felicity for awhile. He trusted her more than anyone and wanted to be with her in every way possible. He hadn’t had a boyfriend since college, even then it was more about experimentation than anything else, but this is completely different than that anyway.

His eyes stayed glued to Felicity as she slicked a hefty amount of lube over the plastic dick. He felt his dick twitch in anticipation. If it was possible for him to be fully hard again already he would have been. He was so damn excited.

“Roll over,” she said.

He nodded and moved to get on his hands and knees. She moved out of his line of sight and climbed up onto the bed.

“Such a nice ass,” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“All yours,” he breathed out.

“Oh I know,” she bit down onto his skin, causing him to gasp. Her teeth sank into his flesh, she sucked roughly leaving a mark that he knew would be there for at least a week.

While she left marks on his ass, she carefully slipped her fingers in between his cheeks. He shivered in anticipation. Her fingertips teased his puckered hole and he let out a shaky breath. She went back to leaving gently kisses on his ass and lower back.

“Relax,” she mumbled against his skin.

He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

With that, she slipped her finger tips inside of him. The intrusion felt odd at first. He hadn’t felt anything like it in so long. Slowly, she pushed further inside of him. Her lube soaked fingers slid in easier than he thought they would, but they were nothing compared to the toy she wore. She slipped them all the way in, moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching him and getting him ready.

“Oh god,” he groaned.

“You’re so tight, baby,” she kissed his other ass cheek, “I’m getting even wetter thinking about fucking your ass.”

She thrust her fingers in and out.

“Fuck!”

She giggled. Giggled and it sounded so innocent.

“Felicity,” he whined.

She pulled her fingers from him suddenly, “Patience is a virtue, my love.”

He took in a deep breath, “Please, I want it.”

His cock was slowly getting hard again and he was physically aching for her. He wanted to feel her filling him. She moved a little higher. He could feel the slick toy against his asscheeks. His cock twitched. She started to push between his cheeks and rub his hole. It felt so much bigger than it looked. He swallowed and gripped the sheets.

“Relax,” she said again.

“I am,” he let out another shaky breath.

She started to push in, slowly filling every inch of him. The toy was cold, stretching him so much more than her fingers had. He gripped the sheets even tighter, willing himself to stay up. When her hips hit his ass, he thought was going to pass out. He was so full and it hurt a bit.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” she rubbed his back.

He nodded slowly, not trusting himself to make actual words.

She stayed like that for a few moments before moving again. Thrusting backwards, she dragged the fake cock out of him and slid back in. As she continued, the feeling started to get better and better. He could feel the tip of toy brushing against something that made his knees feel weak when she thrust in harder.

“Oh god,” he choked out.

She grabbed onto his hips tightly, rolling into him again and again. His cock hardened quickly. It throbbed as it stood at attention.

“You better not be done yet,” she moaned.

He shook his head, “No!”

“Good,” she smacked his ass cheek with an open palm.

Without warning she flicked on the vibration to the lowest setting. The buzzing inside of his asshole was new and amazing.

“Holy shit,” he made the most unmanly squeaking noise.

“You like that?” she continued to thrust.

“God… fuck,” he moaned, “Yes!”

His cock dripped precum, but he hoped that he could hold it together longer. He wanted to enjoy every last moment of this. She kept her hips moving, groaning even louder. Every time she touched his g-spot, he thought he was going to lose it. It felt so good, sending jolt of pleasure through his entire body. 

She cranked up the vibration to the second setting, “Fuck,” she moaned.

He closed his eyes tight, “Don’t blow it,” he whispered to himself.

“Turn it up?” she asked, giving a laugh.

“Wh-what?” he choked.

She turned it all the way up and thrust hard inside of him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The toy vibrated hard against his prostate. He couldn’t hold back.

“F-felicity!” he screamed.

His balls tightened and his cock throbbed violently. Rope after rope of thick cum spurted from his tip. He screamed her name repeatedly as she continued to pump the toy inside of him, working herself through her orgasm as well. His vision started to blur as his dick throbbed again.

“Ahh…. oh fuck!” his voice was going hoarse.

He didn’t know it was possible to cum so much. To feel so good. The pleasure radiated through him. It made his entire body buzz. By the time he was coming down, he had tears in his eyes, and could barely keep himself up. She pulled out of him carefully and tossed away the toy as quick as she could.

He collapsed in the bed, not caring about the mess he had made. She lay down beside him, panting just as much. With what little energy he had he moved to rest his head on her chest. He faced her pussy for a moment as he caught his breath. Her thighs were wet and shining with the evidence of her orgasm. It made him happy to know she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He turned his head and looked up at her. She wiped his tears away. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked, sounding worried.

“No,” he whispered, trying to find his voice again, “That was amazing.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, “It was.”

He closed his eyes, reveling in the post orgasmic bliss and the feeling of her soft touch. His body was spent in a way that he couldn’t even begin to explain. No one could really blame him for starting to slip into sleep right there in her arms.

“I want to do this again,” he mumbled sleepily.

She giggled, “Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and messages feed the starving muse ;)
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
